Tying the Knot
by xTasteTheRaInBoWx
Summary: The week before Ron and Hermione's wedding. Their feelings, their bachelor/bachelorette parties, their future plans after marriage. Rated M for later! R&R!
1. Five Days

**I've wanted to do a Ron/Hermione story for a while now. I just did a one-shot, but now I'm going to have my go at a R/Hr short story, so bear with me on this! I own nothing except my own intellectual property, JK Rowling has the rest!**

…

I feel a sudden clamminess come over my bare hands and feet as a lumber out of bed. I look out the window as I stretch and see it's another beautiful April morning. I put on my slippers, which are embroidered with the letter _R_ on the top. Mum made them for me last Christmas and they've proven quite useful since. I turn back around and smile at the sleeping figure of my best friend and fiancée, Hermione, who is sprawled out on her stomach, spread eagle, and her right hand is resting where my body was moments ago. I smile and shuffle into the bathroom, trying to get some warmth into my hands as I go. I yawn and look in the mirror, trying to decide what to do with my freshly trimmed hair.

After washing my face, brushing my teeth, and putting deodorant on, I make my way into the kitchen to start some tea and breakfast. I walk over to the window over the sink and retrieve the issue of The Daily Prophet my owl has left on the ledge. I begin to read and before I know it, the tea kettle is screaming, and I jump up to take it off the burner, hoping I didn't wake Hermione.

"Is that breakfast I smell?"

Too late.

"Yeah, some English muffins and cinnamon oatmeal, and tea, as you already know," I explain, still reading. Wrapped up in a robe, Hermione crosses the kitchen to where I sit at the table and stands behind me, her hands coming to rest on my shoulders. I tip my head backward and see her smiling down at me as she leans down to kiss my lips.

"You don't cook very often. What's the occasion?" She sits to my left and grabs one of the pages of the paper and begins to read as well.

"We're getting married in five days, that's what." I said, glancing up for a millisecond, a smile coming to my face.

"Maybe we should get married more often." A laugh escapes me at her joke. I get up and prepare two bowls of oatmeal, both with an English muffin and a cup of tea. We eat and begin to get ready for the day. Hermione's bachelorette party is today, and she has a lot to do. My sister Ginny, my sister-in-law Fleur, Luna Lovegood, Cho Chang, Padma and Parvati Patil, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, and Hannah Abbott were all taking her for a girl's day out. Hermione had _strongly_ resisted, but when I had insisted, and the girls all begged her to go, she caved in.

So come early afternoon, there is a knock on the door. I sigh and prepare myself for the flourish of women about to enter my home. I slowly walk over and open the door. Ginny and the others don't even bother to wait to be invited in. They all bombard the living room, chin-wagging away, and Hermione emerges from the bedroom in a fresh change of clothes, her hair still damp from a shower.

"They're here." I mutter.

She says nothing and goes into the living room and I follow suit. We sit on the love seat near the fireplace and all the girls smile and quiet down.

"Okay, 'Mione, we've got great plans for today! You're going to have a bloody great time! We promise!" Angelina says with a sickening enthusiasm. All of them chip in and agree. I can already tell where this is going.

"Oh, Merlin. I'm leaving." I say in a jokingly disgusted tone, eliciting a giggle from _all_ ten women in the room. I let them have their girl time. Harry warned me about this before I proposed to her. He told me that they _need_ time with other women, or else they won't leave you alone. So I was taking his advice. I pull out my wand in the kitchen and with one flick and _swish_ the dirty dishes begin to clean themselves and the table begins to tidy its surface up. I scratch my head and set a charm on the broom to sweep the floors. I grab the sports section of the Prophet and flip through Qudditch scores.

I hear a spurt of thunderous laughter come from the living room and I try to block it out. It's not so much irritating as it is surprising. _Just be thankful she is yours, Ron. Not that lunk head, Viktor Krum's._ I think this to myself on a daily basis. No matter how good of a qudditch player Krum is, having him try to steal Hermione made me more mad than any thought.

Finally, after a good fifteen minutes, the girls file out of the house and onto the lawn, Hermione lingers by the door, waiting for me to get up. I come to her and wrap my arms around her waist.

"Have fun, yeah?" I say, pulling her in. She slips her arms around my abdomen and lays her head on my chest.

"Yeah, we will."

"Right. Love you." I kiss her soft lips, but I can feel nine sets of eyes on us, it makes me uncomfortable as we separate and beam at eachother.

"Love you too, darling. Say, you might try going over to Harry's. Ginny said he's babysitting and could use the company." She suggests, pulling from our embrace.

"I might get over there." I nod and wave as she catches up with the others. They all disaparate into thin air.

….

There is a muffled sound of a baby crying as I knock on Harry's door.

"Coming!"

After a moment, a tired Harry opens the door with baby James on his right hip and a bottle in the other.

"This is so much bloody work!" He complains to me as I step into the foyer.

"It's a baby, mate. A six month old baby. Of course it's a lot of bloody work!" I chuckle, watching my best friend struggle with calming the small boy down.

"Oh, you think this is funny, do you?"

"A little, yeah, I do." I nod. Harry's eyes burn through me.

"Just wait until you and Hermione have a baby, you'll wish you hadn't laughed." Harry replies in all seriousness, finally getting James to relax in his arms.

"At least my kid will have a fun dad!" I tease, pouring a glass of beer for myself in the kitchen.

"Oi! I'm a blast! We have a ton of fun together, okay?" Harry jokes back and lays James to sleep in the crib that sits in the living room.

"What, playing wizard's chess?'

"Not this young, no," we sit down, "So, Hermione finally came 'round to having a bachelorette party eh? Who all came besides Ginny and Fleur?" Harry asks me, jumping subjects.

"The Patil's, Angelina, Luna, Hannah, Katie, and Cho…" I trail off with a shrug.

"Sounds like quite the crew." Harry shakes his head, "Say, when's your bachelor party?"

"I say we do one here in a couple days. We could call Dean, Seamus, George, Neville, and maybe even Zacharias." I suggest.

"Oh, and there's Terry Boot, he's a good chap." Harry nods to himself.

"What about Michael Corner?" I suggest.

"No way is he coming! That git dated Cho _and _Ginny!" Harry said crossly.

"Okay, no Michael. How about Anthony Goldstein?"

"Yeah, that's good. There seems to be enough guys to have a good time here. We're gonna have the best bloody bachelor party for you, mate, you just wait." Harry grins over at me and I shake my head with a laugh.

This will be interesting.

…

**Alright! There is Chapter 1! **** I can update TOMORROW if I get a lot of feedback! So Tell me your thoughts!**


	2. The Bachelorette Party

**Since this is our second snow day in a row here, I'm making the most of my time and updating! So here is Chapter 2! Reviews are appreciated! :)**

…

I can't help but feel a little self conscious as I walk away from the house, getting one last glimpse at Ron's face before Ginny grabs my hand and we disapparate. When we land, we're in London in an alley. The girls and I brush off and they lead me out onto the street where there is a clothing store right in front of us. The store is larger than most on the block and is marked with black marble, huge glass doors, and all I see inside is bright pink.

"Victoria's Secret!" Parvati get's a mischievous look in her eyes and I frown.

"You can't possibly want me to go in there!" I shake my head and break away from the group.

"Hermione, you can't keep playing it safe!" Hannah nudges me playfully.

"Yeah! We need to get you something to wear on your wedding night! Something Ron will never forget," Angelina explains.

"And it's not like I want the image of Ron's face when he sees you in it," Ginny begins slowly, shaking the image from her mind, "But it can make loads more of a difference on your wedding night and your honeymoon!" Ginny pulls me towards the store.

"But guys, it's just…not me. I like simple things. Not that flashy, lace-covered, sexy, vixen sort of thing!" I know my protests aren't getting me any farther from the store.

"But what about Ron? Does he like the simple things?" Katie asks very seriously.

"She's right, Ron might enjoy a change." Luna chimes in agreeably. I look around the circle of women and see their hopeful faces looking back at me.

"Fine." My ear drums almost burst from the squeals I get in response and in a flurry I'm being tugged inside. The immediate smell of perfume fills my nose and my eyes adjust to the bright pink color all over the store.

A muggle woman in business attire approaches us with a smile, "Welcome ladies, anything I can help you with?" Her offer comes off as if she says it every five minutes: overly enthusiastic and meaningless. Regardless, Ginny responds.

"Our friend here is the bride-to-be, and we're shopping for the wedding night, and the honeymoon." Ginny says as I grimace.

"How great! Congratulations! What to get all depends on your taste. What do you like to wear?" The woman, whose nametag reads _Candice_, asks me.

I look at her with forced politeness, "I'm pretty plain and neutral." Katie cuts in before I can continue.

"Don't listen to her," then she leans in as if I can't hear, "She's sort of a first timer with lingerie." I scoff at her and Cho pats my shoulder.

"Well this will be a lot of fun, right this way ladies!" Candice leads us over to a large shelf of assorted undergarments. She points to a red and white set. The bra is red lace with a red bow in the center, the panties reciprocate.

"What's your size darling?"

Really? She was asking my bra size? This was incredulous, a waste of my valuable wedding planning time.

I sigh and look up unenthusiastically, looking back and forth for a moment, "Thirty two B." My words come out as a mutter.

"What's wrong?" She asks, actually sounding a little concerned.

"This whole lingerie thing just isn't me." I give a shrug and motion around the store.

Candice smiles at me and sets a hand on my shoulder, "I hear that a lot from women who come in here, and that's okay. But you know, you would be shocked at how many women leave here feeling better about lingerie because of how it makes them feel. You should try some on, look at yourself in the mirror, and try to tell me you don't look great. It's not just about impressing the guy and looking sexy, it's about boosting your self confidence, even when nobody sees what you're wearing underneath. The point is to fell sexy and appealing to yourself," Her explanation makes total sense. I can't seem to find words to argue.

"I guess that makes sense." I nod.

"So try this, look around, find some you like, and don't slack on the colors and patterns, and come find me when you're ready to try them on and we'll see how they look, okay? Have fun!" She smiles warmly at me and I can't help but smile back as she walks off.

"Did you get that, 'Mione?" Hannah smiles, "Let's find you some knickers!"

…

We spend a good 45 minutes picking out different garments. Ginny even tries to hand me one that resembles a nurse. I shoved it back.

"Well, we've narrowed it down to five," I say to Candice as we enter the dressing room.

"Brilliant! Why don't you take this dressing room? Try them on, come out and show us and we'll see which ones work for you." She ushers me into the dressing room and I pick up the first set. This one is light pink cotton with an underwire and small white polka-dots. I strip down and pull the garments on. When I turn around to face the mirror a gasp involuntarily escapes my mouth. A feeling of beauty overcomes me and for some reason, I feel comfortable. I smile at myself and open the door. Ten more gasps come from the others as I step forward and turn around once.

"Lovely! Absolutely Lovely!" Padma says with exhilaration.

"Wow!" Cho smiles and nods.

"You look brilliant! How's it fit?" Candice looks at me with approval.

"Great! You were right. I just feel…_good_ in this." I grin for the first time since we got here and twirl again.

"Pink looks bloody great on you!" Ginny says, "Go put the next one on!"

The next one is black, silk, to be exact, and has a white lace trim and a bow in the center. I put it on and feel different in it as I look at myself in the mirror. When I open the door, I recieve the same reaction, but Candice approaches me this time.

"How do you feel in this?"

"To be honest, a little dark for my taste. It is April after all." I look down at the lingerie.

"I agree, try the next one."

This one is white, and is adorned with nice little baby blue pin stripes. This one is cotton and very comfortable. I feel pretty. I can see Ron looking at me in this. Looking at me like I'm the most beautiful woman in the world.

"That one is so cute!"

"Really good, 'Mione!"

"I want it!"

"This one's a yes!"

"I think so too!" I nod and return to put the next one on, feeling a million times better than when I entered the store.

….

"Ron's going to love the things you picked out! Three new sets of lingerie will do your sex life good!" Hannah grins as we exit the store.

"Oh hush! My sex life does just fine! Thank you!" I shout back playfully, laughing with the others as we cross the street again, heading for the alley. We all link together and disapparate to my home.

"Bye Hermione! We'll see you soon to finish planning!" Cho says as we stand on my lawn again.

"Yeah! I had a good time, I hate to admit, it was a fun time!" I put my hands up and confess to my friends.

"See, we're good bridesmaids! We know how to have a good time!" Katie nods. We all gather in a hug.

"Well, bye guys!" I wave goodbye and watch them all leave. Before going inside, I put the sack of lingerie in my beaded pouch, thankful for the charm that makes the pouch endless. When I go back into the house, Ron is in the kitchen, putting a glass in the sink.

"You're back! How was it?" Ron comes towards me and wraps me in a hug, "I just got home from Harry's myself."

"It was fun, more fun than I really expected." We kiss for a moment, "What did you and Harry talk about? How was James?"

"James is getting big, looking like Harry more and more every day. Harry and I planned a bachelor party. We're having it tomorrow. We sent letters to all the groomsmen and some of our mates."

"Bachelor party hm?" I ask, my hands around his shoulders.

Ron nods and leans down to nuzzle my neck, "Mhm, I'm sure Harry will have some sort of mad idea for it… Anyway, I've missed you." I feel a blush creep onto my cheeks as Ron pulls me closer by my waist. His strapping arms pull me snug against his broad chest and I inhale his scent.

A smile and a giggle escape me, "I missed you too." I bring my hands up to run through his red hair as we kiss again and retire our activities to the bedroom.

…..

**There's Hermione's bachelorette party! Hope it wasn't too bad! Reviews PLEASE! :)**


	3. The Bachelor Party

**I'm up late being a night owl, as usual, so here is my way of killing a couple of hours! Just a little FYI: This story is bouncing between Ron and Hermione's views! Just so you get the full spectrum of their thoughts! :)**

…**..**

As hard as I try, I can't seem to stop laughing today. Hermione came home happy about her bachelorette party yesterday and she carried that happiness through to me, which I was _very_ thankful for last night. But today, the two of us are in a fit of laughter over nothing. It all started when we were in the bathroom. I was in the shower and she was doing her hair. As I went to step over the edge of the tub, I tripped and fell onto the bathroom rug, naked and soaked. She had turned to point and laugh and I ended up laughing along. She normally would've hurried to help, but the given circumstances were enough to send her into an uproar. She apologized and wiped tears from her eyes due the nonstop laughter.

Now we're in the living room, I'm halfway dressed, but my hair is still wet and her dirty blonde hair is still tangled in the back. I'm running after her, she has a toilet brush as a defense.

"C'mon, love! I only want to give you a hug!" I tease her as she shrinks cowardly into the corner of the couch. I had joked with her about getting her clothes all wet after my shower. And we had ended up in a playful chase.

"No! This is my favorite sweater!" She did love that sweater. It was Gryffindor red with thin gold stripes and a hood on it. I stop myself and stand up straight.

"Oh, alright…you win, this time." I give up, her radiant brown eyes making my heart thud.

She looks at me and cautiously stands back up and comes closer to me. My chest is starting to feel a chilly sensation from the remaining water. Hermione walks past me, a smirk on her lips, and returns to finish her hair.

…

"Ron! You got a letter!" Hermione's voice shouts to me as I sit in the living room listening to the quidditch match on the radio. I'm sort of upset that I'll be having my bachelor party during the match between Bulgaria and Argentina tonight.

"Who from?"

"Your mother! Looks like a howler!" I hear her snicker at the last bit.

"Oh, Merlin's beard. What could she possibly want!" Annoyed, I get up and meet Hermione in the kitchen, she hands me the letter and holds back another laugh. I swallow the lump in my throat and open the seal. The letter folds into the shape of a mouth and hovers before me.

"RONALD! IS THERE ANY REASON AT ALL I'VE NOT HEARD FROM MY OWN SON FOUR DAYS BEFORE HIS OWN WEDDING! THERE'S STILL FAR TOO MUCH TO DO FOR YOU TO BE FROLICKING AROUND LIKE YOU'RE A FIRST YEAR IN HOGSMEADE! I EXPECT A LETTER FROM YOU SOON RONALD!" The letter finishes the rant in the sound of my mother's scolding voice and shreds itself on the counter. By this time, I'm taken aback and my breath is a little shaky. I look a Hermione for advice, but she's laughing at me still. Suddenly, the wedding overcomes my mind.

"You're a great help." I lean against the counter and try to comprehend why I feel suddenly stressed out. I cross my arms and look at the floor. Hermione notices and comes over to me.

"Oh, Ron, I don't mean it, it's just your mother. She loves you, and she wants our wedding to be special!" Hermione cups my face in her soft, warm hands.

"It's not my mother I'm upset about. I'm only stressed about the wedding itself. What if something goes horribly wrong? What if it rains? What if my suit gets wet? Or worse…what if you don't-," I stop myself from continuing, taking a deep breath and looking away.

"What if I don't what?" She demands softly.

"What if you don't want to marry me on our wedding day? What if you finally figure that you can do better, and believe me, you can, and what if you back out?" I know I sound a little extreme, but I can't stop how stressed I'm suddenly feeling.

"Ron! Breath…look at me," I stare into her yielding eyes and she smiles, "There is no one in the whole world I would rather marry! And I don't care if it's rain or shine, dirty suit or clean, I want to marry you in four days." She says with reassurance, kissing me full on the mouth. I kiss her back, close my eyes, and pull her up against me. Her hands move from my face to my shoulders hand her fingers dig in slightly. I grunt a little and pick her up to place her on the counter. Hermione breaks the kiss and runs her hands down my chest. She smiles at me, "I love you, Ron."

"I love you, too."

….

"Harry! So good to see you!" Hermione opens the front door around seven 'o clock as Harry, Neville, Seamus, Dean, George, Zacharias, Anthony, and Terry all walk in, greeted by Hermione on the way in.

"Hey 'Mione, how are you?" Harry hugs her and she kisses his cheek. All the guys gather in the kitchen with me, Hermione moving to stand next to me. They guys chatter and joke around.

"Well, you boys sound like you have big plans. I'm glad you all made it out." Hermione says.

"We've got plans alright. But Ronnie here will just have to wait to find out!" George snickers.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" I shake my head at my brother.

"We'll we're just ready to show you a good time before the fun's over!" Seamus jokes. Hermione glares at him. The guys laugh.

"What he really means is that we're just bloody happy for you! You know that!" Harry pats my back and I nod.

"Thanks mate."

"Yeah, you deserve a good wife." Neville nods in agreement.

"Aww, thanks Neville!" Hermione smiles.

"But you're not married yet! Time for a party!" Terry smiles.

"Yeah, we best be going now. Bye 'Mione!" Harry hugs her again as we take our leave.

"Bye Harry…bye Ron." She turns and looks at me.

"Bye, love. I'll be home later." I kiss her softly and follow the guys out the door.

….

We disapparate and land on a hill overlooking a massive Qudditch pitch. I see hundreds of flashing lights and tents outside the pitch.

"Harry, you didn't…" I shake my head in disbelief.

"It's your party, and George got us some great seats from a friend of his." Harry shrugged, smiling.

I look at George, "You didn't tell me you could get tickets to matches! How'd you do it?" I ask.

"Don't worry about it, Ron, let's just get in there and go find our VIP seats," my brother casually smirks. Dean nods and pats me on the back.

"Yeah Ron, you didn't think we were just going to take you to a pub and drink our jolly hearts out did you? No way! This is special. You're getting married." Dean says.

"Well then, let's get in there!" I chant as me and the guys head in, tickets in hand. I see flashes of red and black, Bulgaria's colors, and blue and white, Argentina's colors. I stop at a vendor and we all purchase a flag of our favored team. I go for Bulgaria, even though that git, Viktor Krum, plays for them.

Black and red flag in hand, Georges leads us to our seats, which are front row and perfect for watching the match.

"We made it just in time!" Terry says with excitement.

"Let's go Argentina!" Zacharias shouts as the quaffle is released. Seamus, Harry, Dean, and I all hoot and holler as Bulgaria scores the first points of the game. Krum flies by us, Argentina's seeker on his tail, as they pursue the snitch.

The match continues on and we all order some beers. Everything feels right, just drinking and enjoying the match with my best friends.

"Thanks for everything…this is bloody awesome!" I say to Harry as a chaser flies right by us and does a barrel roll.

"You deserve it mate! So what are you planning for your wedding night? Surely you're doing something special for Hermione?" Harry asks me like I already have some sort of romantic night planned.

"What do you mean? Big plans?"

"Oh come on Ron! You're getting _married_ for Merlin's sake! Aren't you going to give her the night of her life after your wedding?" Harry nudges me in my arm. I slowly shake my head.

"I was just gonna…you know, take her home and we were gonna go from there, I guess," I feel so awkward talking about this, even with Harry.

"Bloody hell. Ron, you've got to plan something. Get the honeymoon suite at a hotel or something! Make it special. She'll want something special!"

"I don't know, mate. I'm not good at that sort of thing."

"I'm not either, that's why I got Hermione's help on what to do for Ginny, now, I'm sure if you asked, Ginny would do the same for you. She's your sister after all, and Hermione's best friend. She'll know what to do. Just do _something_," Harry explains seriously. I just nod and look down to Seamus.

"Oi! Seamus, 5 galleons that Bulgaria kicks Argentina's arse!" I need to get off the topic of my wedding.

"You're on Weasley!"

"I want in!" George grins, "I got Bulgaria."

"I'm in!" Zacharias adds, "Argentina!"

"Now _this_ is what I call a bachelor party!" I grin as I take another drink of my lager.

"Bulgaria!" Dean throws up his long arms as they score again, "I'm in on the bet too!" Dean is already drunk off his arse. I chuckle at him.

"Harry, who do you bet on?"

"Argentina of course!" He says as if it's obvious.

"Rubbish! Bulgaria is going to win," George high-fives me, also a bit drunk.

I take another drink, as well as Harry.

The match continues for another hour or so, we're all far past drunk at this point, when finally, Viktor Krum catches the snitch. Those of us who bet on Bulgaria stand up and cheer.

"Yes! I knew it!" Zacharias yells, beer in hand.

"You bet on Argentina!" Harry informs him, paying up. Zacharias, looking very, very upset, pays up and sits down, his arms crossed.

"Damnit!" Seamus yells, pulling 5 galleons from his pocket.

"Pay up you…you losers!" George stumbles over his words.

"Yeah, pay up!" Dean holds out his dark-skinned hand.

We collect our winnings and make our way out of the pitch (with much difficulty) to where we apparated before.

"Ready?" Harry asks everyone. We all give some form of a response similar to "Yes" and we're gone. We land on my lawn, most of us falling over and laughing over nothing. I bid the guys goodbye.

"B-bye Ron!" Dean says loudly, falling onto me in what he thinks is a hug.

I grunt and lift him off me, "See you, Dean." My head is spinning and I laugh again.

"Bye guys, see you in a few days, and thanks for the…the um, party!" I struggle to speak as a wave them goodbye and walk towards my front door. I hear them saying their goodbyes as a reach the handle and open the door. Hermione is in the living room, reading.

"Hey, love!"

"You've been drinking hm?" She says without looking up, sounding amused.

"Psh! Not _that_ much!" I inelegantly make my way over to her and drop to my knees by her armchair.

"Okay, Ronald." She raises her brows and chuckles a little.

"The guys took me to the quidditch match! Bulgaria won!" I say carelessly, a goofy grin on my face.

"I bet you had a brilliant time." She closes her book and looks at me. I nod and laugh like a child.

"We sure did! But I couldn't wait to come home and see you, because you make me happy!" I stand and pull her to her feet. She laughs lightly as I swing our arms back and forth like a swing.

"I'm happy to hear that Ronald, but you need to go to bed and sleep your good time off." She pulls me towards the bedroom. She only calls me Ronald when she wants me to _really_ listen.

"But 'Mione! I don't wanna go to bed, I want to be with you." I shake my head as she sits me on the bed and pulls my shoes and jacket off.

"No but's, you need a good nights sleep, and a shower wouldn't hurt either," she pulls back the covers and I reluctantly lay down. She kisses my forehead and I lazily smile up at her.

"But I'm not even that…" A yawn interrupts me, "…tired…" I can feel my eyes starting to close, and before I know it, I'm out like a light. She was right, I needed sleep.

…..

**Yay, update! I'm gradually making the chapters longer and longer, so look out for that! I hope you all liked it. Tell me what you think!**


	4. The Song

**Just keeping up on my updates before my Super Bowl XLV party. So here is the next update!**

…**.**

A drunken Ron is always a good source of entertainment. A hung-over Ron is always a good source of negativity. I wake up the next morning and hear Ron snoring away, he still stinks of alcohol. I yawn and stretch my feet before swinging my legs over the edge of the large bed and go into the kitchen. I make some pumpkin juice for Ron when he wakes up and some tea for myself. I grab my planning book for the wedding and sit down at the kitchen table. Only three days until my wedding, and I feel like a new chapter is beginning in my life. I flip through the planner, double checking all the expenses and guest lists. Without realizing it, I start to drum my fingers on the table and my knee starts to bounce up and down fretfully. I think about what Ron said yesterday, and of course I want to marry him, but the idea of becoming Mrs. Ron Weasley is making my heart race. I look at all the seating arrangements for the dinner and all scheduling for the honeymoon. We're going to Japan, and we're _not_ going by magic. We wanted to start our marriage trying something new. We're flying by airplane. For some reason we just thought it would be fun to try traveling the muggle way.

My thoughts are broken by the sound of Ron stirring.

"Oh, Bloody Hell!" He grumbles in pain as I hear a thump and the sound of his feet quickly going into the bathroom.

I get up move swiftly towards the bedroom and into the bathroom where Ron is hunched over the toilet, gagging.

"Oh, Ronald…" I kneel onto one knee and rub his back as he vomits. He coughs and spits out the bad taste. I keep rubbing his back as he composes himself.

"Merlin…that was aweful." He mutters, flushing the toilet and standing up.

"I have pumpkin juice in the kitchen…" I say weakly as he rinses his mouth out in the sink.

"Great," sarcasm drips from his mouth as he cups water in his hands and washes his face. My face falters for a moment and I furrow my brow at him.

"It'll help with the headache I suppose," I mutter without looking at him. I walk out of the bathroom and return to the kitchen table, upset at him. I know he's only mad because of his hangover, but I can't help but feel upset when he scolds me. Ron comes into the kitchen and goes straight for the pumpkin juice I set out for him. He sits across the table from me and rubs his temples, his head down, as if he's staring into his glass.

I don't say anything as I pretend to look through the wedding plans, the silence digging into my concentration and throwing the mood off balance in the room. Ron sips his pumpkin juice and sighs in relief.

"Oh, that's good…" He still hasn't looked at me.

"Glad you like it," I mutter, "Have you written your mum yet?"

"Well, I've been sort of busy, Hermione," He snaps. This makes me look up at him. Now I'm angry.

"Doing what? Drinking with the guys? Oh, that must be _so_ bloody difficult, Ronald!"

"Planning the wedding!" He tries.

"Planning the—Bloody hell Ron! You've hardly done a thing except offer your opinion when I ask for it!" I hold up the planner, "Do you see this? This is our wedding plans, have you _ever_ even looked at this book? No! Because you've been too busy with the guys! It must be knackering to have so much fun!" I say with annoyance. Ron shrinks back in his seat and swallows hard.

"Okay…fine. I'm sorry I haven't been Mr. Wedding Planner, but I'm not exactly good at that okay? I just wanted you to have the wedding you wanted, Hermione. That's the main reason I haven't pitched in much," he tries to explain. Part of me wants to forgive him right away and kiss him. But I'm still frustrated.

"Well then, all I need you to do is write your mum back. That's it. Can you do that for me, please?" I ask quietly, trying to keep a stern look on my face as he gazes at me with his drowsy blue eyes.

"Yeah…I'll write her. I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry too," I look up and we half-smile at eachother.

"Remember when we used to bicker like this every day? Back during school, when the three of us did it all together?" Ron grins at me and I try not to smile.

"Yeah. I do. But I miss it, it kept things interesting, kept us close."

"I never said it, but from the day we saved you from the troll, I would have done anything for you," Ron says honestly. I reach over and hold his hand, running my thumb over his thick knuckles.

"We still haven't picked a wedding song," I say casually, looking down at the planner, with an empty space in the box that reads: _First Dance_. Ron brightens up and shoots to his feet.

"Well c'mon, let's choose one, then! C'mon!"

"Ronald, what are you doing?" I cock an eyebrow as he turns on our stereo that sits in our living room. He grabs his book of CD's and picks one out and pops it in.

"What CD is this?"

"I dunno, Ginny sent it to us in the mail but I never listened to it, there's no writing on it." Ron shrugs as I walk towards him curiously. The first song begins to play and Ron offers me his hand.

"We're just gonna dance until we find one?" I ask, accepting his hand and letting him pull me into his tall figure.

"Yup! We'll know when we find it. It'll feel right." His voice is softer now, and our body's are close as the song 'Strangers' by The New Frontiers comes on. The song is romantic, but it almost feels too sad, not fit for a wedding.

"Too sad." I whisper. Ron nods and goes to the second track. The song is 'Somewhere Only We Know' by Keane. I love the melody, and I can see this playing at our wedding. It's unique. Ron nuzzles my neck as the song plays out.

"What do you think?" He asks.

"It's sweet."

"Yeah, reminds me a lot of you and me and Harry, though. I only want to think of you when I hear our song." Ron says.

"You're right."

We go to the next song, 'Nothing Left To Lose' by Matt Kearney comes on and I smile.

"I love this one."

Ron nods and our cheeks brush, "It's almost a little cliché though."

"It is popular," I agree. We continue to dance.

"I feel like we're over thinking this. Let's just dance, let the CD play out," Ron suggests, "I think Ginny made this with our wedding in mind."

I nod and we continue to dance through 3 or 4 more songs, but none of them feel quite _right_.

"I don't know, Ron." I slump onto the couch.

"We can't give up, what if we find one on this CD?" Ron extends his hand as the next song begins, it's one I've never heard before, but something about it strikes me. I find myself standing up and wrapping my arms around Ron's neck. The song brings tears to my eyes and I have absolutely _no_ idea what it's called.

"Oh Ron," I look up at him, "This is it. This is the one."

Ron grins, "I know." We kiss for a long moment, still swaying back and forth.

I close my eyes and listen to the lyrics, remembering them:

_We'll do it all,_

_Every thing,_

_On our own,_

_We don't need,_

_Any thing,_

_Or any one,_

_If I lay here,_

_If I just lay here,_

_Would you lie with me and,_

_just forget the world,_

_I don't quite know,_

_How to say,_

_How I feel,_

_Those three words,_

_Are said too much,_

_They're not enough,_

_If I lay here,_

_If I just lay here,_

_Would you lie with me and,_

_Just forget the world,_

_Forget what we're told,_

_Before we get too old,_

_Show me a garden,_

_That's bursting into life,_

_Let's waste time,_

_Chasing cars,_

_Around our heads,_

_I need your grace,_

_To read my need,_

_To find my own,_

_If I lay here,_

_If I just lay here,_

_Would you lie with me and,_

_Just forget the world,_

_Forget what we're told,_

_Before we get too old,_

_Show me a garden,_

_That's bursting into life,_

_All that I am,_

_All that I ever was,_

_Is here in your perfect eyes, _

_They're all I can see._

_I don't know when,_

_Confused about how as well,_

_Just know that these things,_

_Will never change for us at all,_

_If I lay here,_

_If I just lay here,_

_Would you lie with me and,_

_Just forget the world…_

By the end of the song, I'm crying and Ron is holding me as close as possible. I don't even know why I'm crying, but I am, but I do know that we've found our wedding song.

"Ron, we have to ask Ginny what the name of this song is. It's perfect." I shake my head as I wipe my eyes.

"I'm glad you're happy." Ron kisses my forehead and I smile.

…

Ron wrote his mother back and let her know that we picked a song. While he wrote I took a shower and sang the song over and over. It's been in my head all day and I'm dying to go to Ginny and Harry's and ask what the song is called. Ron hops in the shower after me and I do my hair and makeup in preparation to go to the Potter house.

"Ron? Ready?" I ask as I put on my sweater in the kitchen.

"Ready as you are!" He grins, coming out of the bedroom dressed in jeans and a blue T-shirt.

We leave our home and disapparate to the Potter home. We see Harry playing with James through the window as we knock on the door. Ginny answers with a surprised look on her face.

"Hey you two! What's up? We weren't expecting you!" She hugs both of us and invites us in.

"Look who it is! Aunt 'Mione and Uncle Won won!" Harry says to James, who giggles and reaches for Ron, who takes the infant in his arms.

"Hey," Harry engulfs me in a strong embrace, Ron as well, and sits on the couch.

"Well, we came because we were listening to that CD you sent us, Ginny, and well, we found a wedding song. But we don't know the name of it. Could you tell us?" Ron asks, patting James on the back.

"Of course, what number is it?" Ginny nods.

"Um, number six." I remember vaguely.

"Oh yeah! That's 'Chasing Cars' by Snow Patrol. I love that song, it's perfect for you two!" Ginny grins.

"Perfect! Ron and I love it! We knew it was the right song," I nod and take James from Ron and take a minute to play with him. He looks just like Harry, and I'm proud to know he has such a beautiful family. It makes me excited to start my own family.

"Do you wanna go see Mummy?" I ask as James reaches for Ginny, I hand him over and Ginny kisses her son's cheek.

"Well we can't wait to see you two share your first dance!" Ginny nods and smiles at us.

"Say, do you guys want to stay for lunch? We'd love to sit and chat," Harry offers. I look at Ron and he shrugs.

"Why not?" He says, nodding at Harry.

"Brilliant, we're having pasta," Ginny says.

"Yes! Ginny, I love your pasta!" Ron pumps his fist.

"I know you do Ron." We all laugh.

…

"For the first time in weeks, I feel stress free about everything. It's all in place for our big day," I say as we enter our home after spending all afternoon with Harry and Ginny.

Ron grabs me by the waist and turns me around, "Yeah, and tomorrow, we head out to the Burrow and prepare for the best day of our lives." Ron kisses me and I completely give in to his touch. Our tongues dance together as he pushes me towards our bedroom. We kick off our shoes and fall onto the mattress, Ron hovering above me. His lips leave mine as he works on my neck. I give his shirt a tug and he moves to pull it off, exposing his broad, freckled chest. My hands reach up and pull his mouth back down to meet mine in a heated kiss.

"Mmm, I can't wait to marry you," he mutters between kisses.

"Me either…" I breath as he starts in on my sweater.

As we continue on, I think of building a family with Ron, no longer doing this for pleasure only, but also doing it to make children with him. This will be the last time Ron and I will make love before we're married.

And I almost can't believe it.

….

**UPDATED! Wooo! Reviews welcome!**


	5. Bottle Half Full

**Up late again, but I don't know why. Even though I have to get up at 6 AM, here I am at 11:30 PM, in bed, writing with my cat sleeping on my feet and my iTunes on shuffle!**

…

"Ron, Hermione! You're finally here!" Mum pulls Hermione and me into a crushing embrace and she pulls back to look at us, "You've come just in time for breakfast! Bill, Fleur, Ginny, Harry, and George are in the kitchen getting ready to eat as we speak!"

I carry our things into the living room and Hermione and I make our way to the kitchen.

"I think this is the first time you've been here before me, Harry!" I smile as Harry spins around from his place by the sink, James is in his arms, as usual. He smiles back and comes over to us quickly.

"Blimey! I think you're right!" Harry gives me a one-armed hug and greets Hermione as well.

"Hey guys, you finally made it eh? Now you can help us set up the tent, Ron!" George smirks and I shake my head and nod.

"I can't wait for tomorrow!" Ginny chimes in, giving Hermione a hug. Dad comes in and sees us, his face lights up and he takes his hat off before coming over to us.

"Hello, you two, I'm so excited for the big day tomorrow!" Dad says with enthusiasm as he hugs us, one of us under each arm, and makes his way to the table.

"Well, well, well…if it isn't my little brother all grown up and getting married." Bill stands from the table and moves swiftly towards me. We embrace and I smile at the thought of Bill being proud of me.

"It was bound to happen." I give him a shrug and look at Hermione, who is being hugged by Fleur.

"Ron! I am so 'appy for you! You and 'ermione are so fortunate!" Fleur kisses me on both cheeks and cups my face in her hands. That's when I notice her baby bump. I glance down at her belly and then over at Bill.

"Bill, you didn't tell me you were having a baby?" I said, grinning at my brother.

"I wanted you two to see for yourselves." He shrugs and puts an arm around Fleur's shoulders. She smiles lovingly up at him and rubs his abdomen. Hermione smiles and looks at Fleur.

"That's so great! For how long now?" Hermione's curiosity peaks through her eyes and I feel like we're back at school, and she's dying to learn. I can tell Hermione wants children. I can see it in her face when she looks at Fleur. But how many children? Does she want boys? Girls? It hasn't crossed my mind until now that we haven't really talked about it.

"Five months now." Fleur looks excited and glowing. Her flawless face almost radiates motherhood.

"Wow." Hermione just shakes her head and smiles admiringly at Bill and Fleur.

"Now, everyone, let's eat before it gets cold! Enough chit chat, let's all be well fed!" Mum ushers us to the table and we scrunch in close. It feels good to be home.

….

"Okay! Ready? On three!" Dad shouts to all of us as we stand outside around the same tent Bill and Fleur used for their wedding reception waiting for his orders to lift the tent off the ground, "One! Two! Three!"

We all use our wands and lift the massive tent up as George and Harry tie the stakes down. I take a step back and glance to my right at Hermione, who smiles at me. I feel like everything is coming together perfectly, I can't wait to see Hermione walk down the aisle tomorrow towards me.

"Hey Hermione, why don't you and I go grab the table cloths? I want to talk to you about something." Ginny invites Hermione, who nods and follows her inside. I'm curious as to what Ginny was talking about, but I don't worry too much. Harry comes up to me and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"How are you feeling, mate?"

I just nod slightly, "I feel kind of…anxious. Like I just want it to be here, you know? I want Hermione to be my wife now. All this waiting is making me bloody nervous." I explain, scratching my head. Harry starts to walk and I fall into step beside him.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Like you just want all the stress to go away. That stress of planning this one day, and you want it all to be perfect." Harry nods.

"Exactly. You just have no clue how much a want her to be Mrs. Weasley already. But I don't know if she knows that. I'm hoping I can get the chance to tell her before the ceremony." We walk into the house and I don't see the girls anywhere, Mum is holding James on the sofa and she waves at us, but not speaking, not wanting to wake him. We continue up to my room, but on the way, as we pass Ginny's closed door, I hear Hermione speaking. I stop and listen for a moment.

"…feel like we're so young." Hermione sighs, I've only caught the end of her sentence.

"I know, I felt the same way about Harry and I getting married, but it turned out to be the best decision I ever made. You and Ron are ready, and I'll always be there to help you out. You guys are so ready." Ginny assures her. I decide to continue on up to my room with Harry.

"You don't think she'll back out, do you?" I ask quietly, making sure the door is shut all the way before addressing Harry.

"No, mate! No way, she would never do that to you. She loves you, Ginny tells me that Hermione always talks about you, and is always nervous about what you'll think of something," Harry ensures me. I shake my head, sigh, and nod.

"You know, I think I'm gonna go talk to her right now," I finalize with myself. Just as I head for the door, Harry stops me.

"Good luck, Ron."

"Thanks, Harry, you're a great best man. The best I could ever need." For some reason, telling Harry this gives me confidence. We embrace.

"Go get her."

….

When I walk back down the stairs, Ginny's door is open and her room is empty. I furrow my brow and walk down to the living room. Thank Merlin! Hermione is _alone_, looking at pictures of my family above the mantle. She reaches up and touches one of me as a boy. I walk up and stand beside her.

"Hey." She draws her hand back when I speak and looks up at me; her eyes are a little puffy and red. She's been crying.

"Hey," She says quietly.

"Are you okay? I wanted to tell you something." My hand comes up and cups her soft, freckled cheek.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I was just thinking about how much you mean to me and talking to Ginny."

"Well that's what I wanted to tell you…How much you mean to me. It's been driving me mad all week, letting you know how much I love you, Hermione." The words practically spill out of my mouth, and it feels refreshing.

"How much I mean to you? You tell me you love me every day." Her head curiously tilts to the side, like a cute puppy, begging.

"I know, but I just don't want there to be any insecurities, in you or me, about getting married, you know? I just, Merlin, I love you so bloody much, and I could never tell you enough. I need to make that clear." My words make her eyes well up and spill tears of joy.

"Oh, Ron!" She wraps her arms around my neck and hugs me as tight as ever. I nuzzle her neck and smile at her body warmth, the feel of it against mine.

"I love you."

"I love you too." She's crying now, and I kiss her. We pull back when I hear George cough.

"Save it for the altar you two," he teases us with a wink and I scowl at him.

"C'mon Hermione, let's go, I wanted to take you somewhere for lunch." I tug her towards the front door, but not before grabbing a picnic basket and a blanket.

"But Ron, we have to get everything ready…" She trails off.

"A little lunch date won't hurt anyone."

We walk out onto the lawn and I look at her.

"Hold on." I tell her, squeezing her hand. We disapparate and I take us to a mountain-side pond surrounded by tall trees and filled with refreshing mountain air. I lay out the blanket on a patch of grass by the water and set the basket down.

"Ron, you didn't have to," that familiar hint of nervousness in her voice.

"I wanted to. This is our last lunch before we're married, Hermione." I sit down with her and open the basket. We have sandwiches and salad and a bottle of wine. There's cheesecake for dessert.

"Thank you…it's beautiful," she replies, sounding as if she couldn't hold it in any longer.

I pour us two glasses of wine and raise my glass towards her.

"To us, to having a great wedding tomorrow and a happy marriage. I love you," I say with a smile.

"To us." We take a drink and share a smile. She sits next to me as I plate our food. There's a comfortable silence as we eat and make small talk, and for the first time in a long time, I feel stress free about everything. I'm not worried about our future and I'm not worried about the wedding, I just feel like a new person because of the woman next to me.

"Hermione," I say, chewing my sandwich, "I don't know why I didn't tell you how I felt earlier on, I just feel like we've wasted so much time together."

She looks at me with a stern face as I look down and think.

"You're in it right now, aren't you?"

"Sorry?" I'm confused by her question.

"When I was younger, and my mom saw me thinking, she would always say, "You're in it right now." That's what you are, you're in it. What are you thinking about?" She scoots her small frame closer to me.

"Nothing…"

"Ron, listen, don't feel bad about not telling me how you felt earlier on. We were so young, we're not _supposed_ to be in love then. That's reserved for now, and the years ahead." She grabs my hand and rubs my knuckles.

"You're just so perfect, 'Mione. I'm lucky."

"Perfect? Hardly, Ronald. But I will say that we complement each other quite nicely," her mouth stretches into a grin and I laugh.

"Well, perfect for me," I correct myself and take another bite of my lunch. She does, too. For a moment we eat in silence.

"Someday, I want to go back to Hogwarts with you and visit." She suddenly jumps topics. I look up questioningly as if to ask why, "Well, I'd just like to see how things are now that the war is over, Snape is gone, and how McGonnagal is doing as head Mistress."

I nod agreeably, "we'll go sometime."

"Ron, what do you want after we're married. What do we do after this?" She asks, sounding so naïve and innocent. I smile and think about her words.

"I want to have a family. I want to send our kids off to Hogwarts when we're older. I want to have a son to teach quidditch to," I say, shrugging and taking a bite of food.

"A family." The thought marinates in her head for a moment and she looks up from her plate.

"Yeah, and you know what, I'm in love with you, Hermione," I chuckle, "And I think that's one of the only things I've been sure of in my whole life." I shake my head at myself incredulously and hold her hand.

She smiles and leans over to kiss my cheek and I laugh lightly again.

"I just wish Lupin and Tonks and Fred were here to see us. It's maddening how much I miss them." I pour myself another glass of wine and drink it quickly. She's on her second glass as well.

"I miss them too, but Ron, we have to let it go sometime."

"Yeah, I guess we do. Can we just change subjects? Let's talk about good stuff," I shake the memories from my head.

"Good stuff?"

"Yeah, you know, glass-half-full stuff. What d'ya got?" I ask her. She giggles a little.

"I got a little buzz going. I got that." She nods sheepishly and I chuckle, "What do you have?"

"I got a little buzz too. And I love you. So there's that." We look at each other, not really needing to talk for a moment. (AN: 1 Million Imaginary Bonus Points for whoever guesses what movie the previous 5 lines are from!)

"And I love you. So there's that!" She's almost joking now, but I know she means it. We laugh and continue eating. Something about Hermione feels particularly safe today. I feel safe with her. We eat for a few more minutes before finishing our meal.

"Ready to head home and get ready?" She asks, standing and stretching her arms above her head as I gather our picnic supplies.

"Yeah, better not keep mum waiting any longer."

…

"Ron, your Aunt Mathilda is here! Come down and say hello!" Mum calls to me as Hermione and I gather silver ware for the tables in the tent. I sigh, almost in agony.

"Hey 'Mione, are you doing anything _really _important right now?"

"Define important."

"Well, you see, you know how Aunt Mathilda likes to talk and things, and well, I just don't wanna talk that long, and if you came to greet her with me, I could just say that we have to get the silver ware whenever I wanna leave and then we'll go," I nervously explain. She cocks her head to the side again and smirks a little.

"Can we have a signal?" She asks, almost as a child would.

"Yeah, like, if you tug on your ear that'll mean it's time to go and then we will." I offer.

"Okay."

…

So we greet Aunt Mathilda, and many other guests that have began to arrive. Most of our friends from Hogwarts show up and set up their overnight tents outside, because the house is already jammed full of family members. The burrow seemed so much bigger growing up, but now, it's a mad house.

After dinner, Hermione and I retreat to my room and get ready for bed. I'm sitting on the edge of my old mattress when she returns from brushing her teeth and sits next to me.

"We're actually doing this bloody thing, huh?" I look up from my hands and focus on her pink lips.

"Yeah," her reply comes as a whisper.

"I'm so…so nervous, but in a good way, you know? Like the kind where you know it's going to come out well. And I'm excited about it. I don't know how much I'll sleep tonight," I admit. She drapes her arm around my waist and leans her head on my shoulder with a sigh.

"I suppose I won't get much either."

"We have to try to get some."

She nods and kisses my cheek, then my lips. We then stand and climb into my old small bed and she lays her head on my chest. We kiss again.

"Good night, Hermione, I love you, I can't wait for tomorrow."

"Mmm, I love _you_, Ron." Her eyes are closed already as she snuggles into me and I click the lights off with my deluminator as I try to sleep.

…**.**

**Okay! I finally got an update and I had fun writing this because I threw in SEVERAL references from ONE movie. I will award 1 Million Imaginary Bonus Points to whoever guesses which movie! :D Read and Review please!**


	6. I Do

**Okay, so after a long weekend up in Lawrence, KS watching my Jayhawks beat Colorado (sorry Buffalo fans!), I'm ready to do another update. Just a side note, I've written a story based off the movie No Strings Attached (which, by the way, is fantastic), it's called The Stupid Thing and can be found in my profile if you want to check it out (please do! You won't regret it!). I had to post it under Misc. Movies though because there is no category for this movie yet. So that's where it may also be found! Now, enough talking, read on! :)**

…**..**

I wake up early with my stomach in knots. I don't know _where_ to begin the day. The ceremony is scheduled for 2 p.m so I'm hoping I can get it together in time. I go down to the kitchen and I am greeted by many who are already up, including Ginny and Fleur, who immediately sit me down at the breakfast table to discuss today's preparations. I eat a light breakfast, for fear of my nerves sending my food back up later, and then quickly bath so I may begin getting ready. I'm supposedly not allowed to see Ron until the ceremony, which I see as quite impossible because of how small the bloody Burrow is, and also considering how many people are here. But most of the women in the household insist it's the rules.

"Oh, Hermione! Your hair looks _so_ pretty!" Angelina splurges, looking at me through the mirror in Molly and Arthur's bedroom where I am preparing. Just over her reflection I see my dress hanging on the back of the bedroom door. I admire it as Ginny works on my hair with Cho. It's a silk dress with a v-neck cut and a hint of ivory color in the material. Just under the bust is a red strip adorned with small pearly beads in a lovely pattern that trails down the front of the dress. At the bottom around the hem is a similar red stripe that almost glows in the light beaming through the window.

"Its really is lovely," Padma nods, along with Hannah and Luna, who is busy weaving a headband to go around the veil. She's using small red Alstroemeria Lilies, my favorite, and tying them together with her wand. As Ginny curls my hair in long spiral curls, I look at an old picture of Ron that sits on Molly's vanity where I am. It's of Ron in front of the Hogwarts train, his first year, no doubt. In the picture, Ron is petting Scabbers, who we later found to be Peter Pettigrew, and looking up from his hands to the camera with a sheepish grin on his face. The picture makes me laugh.

"What are you giggling about Soon-to-be-Weasley?" Angelina asks, working on my nails, painting them red and adding a small ivory flower on each of my thumbs.

"This," I hold up the picture frame for her to see and she giggles, "He's certainly changed."

This makes me look up, "Yes, he certainly has," I agree replacing the picture.

"I blame you for his change," Molly said, opening the door and swinging the door.

"Molly, how are things downstairs?" I ask.

"Things are in a bit of a boggle, but they're fairing all right. I couldn't help but hear you talking about how Ron has changed, and I blame you, Hermione," she smiles warmly at me. I furrow my brow, "Oh, no, dearie, it's a good thing. A _great_ thing, really. You see, Ron has learned so much from you, and he adores you. He hasn't been the same since the day he first left for Hogwarts. The summer after your first year, he wouldn't stop yapping about how _some girl_ had driven him mad while he was at school," She looks at me for a moment, "Said he hated how much smarter she was than him. When I finally met you, I somehow knew you were the girl he had been bickering about, and I loved that about you. You made him act different than ever before, and I think he knew that." Molly finishes with a sigh. I'm having trouble comprehending her words.

"You think so?" I ask, not knowing what else to think.

"I know so, dearie. That boy has loved you since before he even realized it. Since the day he met you. And I just wanted to tell you how happy I am to be getting you as a daughter in law. Really." Molly comes over and gives my shoulder a squeeze before going back towards the door, "Oh, if you need me, you know where to find me," she adds before taking her leave.

I don't know what to do or say upon hearing these words. It means so much to hear that from Molly. I look at the clock and see that it's 1 already.

"Let's hurry up, we have one hour left!" Angelina finishes my nails and uses a charm to dry them instantly. After about 30 more minutes, Ginny and Cho finish my hair.

"Okay, let's get you in this dress!" Ginny picks up the dress and waits for me to strip to my underwear. I carefully step into the dress and they help me zip it up. Luna steps over to me, the veil in her pale hand, and places it on my head, the headband fitting nicely. I take a deep breath as There is a knock in the door.

"Come in!" I call as I step into my white shoes. Harry steps into the room, a smile on his face.

"Hey, 'Mione, you look amazing."

"Thanks, Harry. Do you think Ron will like it?" I do a little turn and strike a pose. Harry chuckles.

"Ron will _love _it. By the way, speaking of, Ron sent me up here to give you this." Harry hands me a small card and waits for me to open it.

_-Hermione,_

_ This is it, we're getting married! I wanted to tell you one more time how excited I am to be starting a new chapter with you! Every minute closer to the wedding we get the more in love with you I become. I know you'll shine, and I can't wait to see you at the altar!_

_Love,_

_Ron_

_PS: I love you-_

I smile brightly, tears in my eyes, and hug Harry tightly, "Give this to Ron." We pull back and he nods.

"I will," he nods waving at the bridesmaids and giving Ginny a kiss, "See you all out there," he says before leaving.

….

"Ready?" Fleur asks as we stand, waiting to enter the tent. I nod and take a deep breath, looking at all of my bridesmaids, including Fleur, lined up with the groomsmen, waiting to go down the aisle. Ginny with Harry, Cho with Seamus, Luna with Neville, Angelina with Dean, Fleur with Bill, Hannah with Fred, Katie with Charlie, Padma with Terry, and Parvati with Zacharias. The bridesmaids are wearing the opposite of my dress, but shorter and with less tulle (the poofy stuff in the bottom half a dress). The dresses are silky red with an ivory stripe under the bust and at the bottom on the hem. All the men are wearing white tuxedos with red bow ties, and I believe Ron's is black with a red bow tie.

Finally, the cue comes for the bridesmais and groomsmen to enter. Arthur Weasley joins me at the back of the bunch and smiles down at me.

"Thank you, you know, for giving me away. It means a _lot_," I thank him, taking his arm as the line gets shorter and shorter as my heart beat gets faster and faster.

"Of course. It's my honor Hermione." The man smiles at me as it is finally my turn to walk down the aisle. All the eyes are on me, but I can only see Ron smiling at me from the altar. I beam at him as the room stands and the guests watch me walk towards Ron. Some have happy tears in their eyes, including Ron as I reach the altar after what seems like forever.

He looks into my eyes as we begin the ceremony that will join us together as man and wife.

…..

"Do you, Ronald Bilius Weasley, take Hermione Jean Granger to be your lawfully wedded wife, for rich or for poor, in sickness and in health, till death do you part? If so, please say 'I Do.'" The priest requests. Ron looks into my eyes and grins.

"I do."

"And do you, Hermione Jean Granger, take Ronald Bilius Weasley to be your lawfully wedded husband, for rich or for poor, in sickness and in health, till death do you part? If so, please say 'I Do.'" He asks me. My heart is pounding harder than ever as I look at Ron, tears in my eyes, and nod.

"I do."

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you Man and Wife. Ronald, you may kiss your bride," the priest announces. Ron reaches over and lifts the veil slowly before taking me into his arms and kissing me passionately. The room bursts with applause as we pull apart and smile at the guests. I see a gushing Molly Weasley in the front row as she holds baby James.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Mr. and Mrs. Ronald Weasley!"

There are cheers of joy as Ron and I stand before them. Arthur looks at Ron proudly and wraps his arm around Molly. Ron and I lace fingers and walk down the aisle, followed by our bridesmaids and groomsmen out to the reception tent. We're followed by the guests and the party quickly moves into full swing. Ron and I are congratulated countless times and we finally find a place in the middle of the dance floor for our first dance together. Everyone circles around us and I grin as _Chasing Cars_ plays through the speakers. I wrap my arms around his neck as we sway to the music. He holds me close and kisses my cheek.

"I love you, Mrs. Weasley."

"Mmm, I love you too, Mr. Weasley."

We look at each other for a moment and finally our lips meet again. We move no more than one foot on the floor as we sway back and forth together and soon more people start to join in. I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn around to see Harry smiling back at me.

"Mind if I have a dance with the new Mrs. Weasley?" Harry looks at Ron.

"Be my guest mate," Ron kisses my cheek and goes to dance with his mum. Harry takes my hand and puts the other on my waist; much like that night when we were 17 and Ron had been gone for a while. I had felt awful because of that bloody horcrux, and Harry had danced with me. I look at my best friend and see how he's changed. His round glasses were getting ever duller on the black rim and ever more scratched with time. I rest my chin on his shoulder and sigh deeply.

"I'm so happy for you, 'Mione," Harry says into my ear. I let out a light laugh.

"Thanks."

"Ron is very lucky."

"I'm the lucky one, Ron is wonderful."

"He's great. He'll be the best husband ever, and I want you to know that I'll always be there for you guys. Both of you," Harry looks very seriously at me, but with a soft undertone in his eyes. I can _always_ tell when Harry is lying, and this is not one of those times. I smile and kiss his cheek.

"I know Harry. I know. You're my best friend, and I love you," I say in a sisterly manner, hugging him.

"Love you too, 'Mione, now, go have a good time. I have to go put James down to bed. It's getting late," Harry smiles and we depart.

I make my rounds to all the guests, thanking them for coming, accepting gifts, just playing out my role as the bride. All I really want to do is be alone with Ron. We dance, we drink, we have no worries with our family and friends.

As I am talking to one of Ron's relatives, I feel a tug on my arm, it's Ron, "Hermione, come here."

"I'm sorry, it was nice talking to you," I apologize to the guests and give Ron a look before following him. We somehow slip out of the tent and he leads me over to a clearing that appears to be empty but with a wave of his wand, he reveals the tent we had used when we were 17, looking for horcruxes.

"An invisibility and silencing charm for some alone time," Ron explains. I smile as he re-applies the charm to keep our location secret and we enter the tent. I am shocked at the appearance of the interior however, instead of the usual bunks and long table and couch, there is one large bed with candles spread about and much softer furniture spread throughout the room.

"Ron, it's amazing."

He steps up behind me in the entrance to the tent and puts his hands on my waist, "Yeah, I've been waiting to get you alone." His husky voice trails into my ear and I shiver. His hands unzip my dress, but before he finishes, I pull him towards the bed. We kick our shoes off. I let him pull the straps over my arms and I step out of my gown. I reach up to pull his jacket off and toss it aside. We look at each other slowly and I untie his bowtie and toss it aside. He kisses me and lifts me onto the mattress, easily lifting me towards the pillows at the head of the bed. I clumsily unbutton his shirt and he tosses it off, then I push his pants off. Still kissing me, he pushes my panties down and allows me to kick them off. Next to be discarded is my bra, which I end up undoing for him. Then, finally, his boxers are off and he's hovering over my bare body.

"Wait," I look around the room for a moment, "Accio _rubber_." I say. Suddenly, Ron's wallet, which is currently on the floor by the bed lifts up and out comes a small foil package.

"Good idea." He puts it on and replaces himself. Slowly he pushes in and kisses me as he moves in and out. I close my eyes as the feeling overwhelms me. Ron moves his head to nuzzle my neck as he grunts in pleasure.

"Oh…'Mione…" He sighs, moving a little faster.

My fingers grip his shoulders and a moan escapes me as he increases speed again. He grunts louder and kisses me hard. Suddenly he freezes as we release, my intended moan coming out more as a whimper as Ron pulls back and looks at me.

"I love you," He whispers.

"I love you too." We kiss again and lay for a moment, still joined together.

"You're so beautiful." He rolls over next to me and I smile at him, running a hand through his thick red hair.

"You're a kiss up."

"If it lets me kiss you."

"Ron, we're married now, you can kiss me whenever you want."

"Like now?"

"Of course."

And he kissed me again.

….

**Yay, update! :D REVIEW PLEASE and don't forget to check out the one shot I told you about at the top!**


	7. From Japan, With Love

**I was disappointed with the fact that there were NO reviews on the last chapter…and it was their WEDDING! Of all the chapters NOT to review! So, I'm gonna update (cause I'm nice) and hope for a better outcome! **

…

"Mum, what is _that_ number right there?" I point to a large printed number on my airplane ticket.

"That's your flight number dearie. And that is the terminal you need to go to," mum explains and I nod slowly as Hermione, mum and I walk towards the security gates.

"I'll show him where to go Molly, don't worry." Hermione looks at me, her hand in mine, and she laughs a little.

"Well, I just hope you two have fun! Enjoy yourselves!" Mum opens her arms for a hug and I embrace her. Hermione does the same, kissing her on the cheek before we walk away and wave goodbye.

After an unpleasant trip through security and almost getting searched because of some change in my pocket, then worrying about my wand on the inside of my coat, Hermione and I found terminal 8 and took a seat with many other people preparing to fly across the continent to Japan.

"Can you believe we're on our honeymoon?" Hermione leans over and asks me, a cute smirk on her face.

I look at her and shake my head, "I can't believe I'm on my honeymoon with _you_ of all people. I can't believe you chose me."

"Why wouldn't I?" She kisses my cheek and squeezes my right hand with her left, the new ring sparkling in the fluorescent light of the airport, which is still dimmed by the dark early morning sky.

I shrug and look at my watch, "Can you believe we got up at 3 a.m for this trip?" I look out the window and see the faint outline of numerous planes on the runway, only made visible by the lights on the tips of their wings.

"What I can't believe is that we're taking an _airplane_." She shakes her head and leans her head on my shoulder.

"It's gonna be great in Japan. You'll see."

"I know, and I have a surprise for you once we get settled at our hotel," she says with a hint of mischief in her brown eyes. I raise an eyebrow and look at her closely.

"A surprise, huh? Like what?" I try.

"Like something you'll like. That's what." I can tell she isn't going to crack. I look away and cross my arms.

"Fine, be that bloody way then." I poke my tongue out at her, she scoffs.

"I don't have to give it to you, and I can assure you, you'll love it. But I'm having second thoughts…" She's teasing me now and I purse my lips with frustration.

"Fine…I'll be a good husband and be patient," I shrug it off like I don't care, but now I'm itching to know what she has in store for me.

….

Finally, after what seems like hours, they call our flight and we board the plane, unsure of what to do or what to expect, really. I look down the aisle and see people getting settled in their seats, putting their bags in bins above, and strapping in. Hermione locates our seats and she slides in by the window after putting her bag in the bin and watches me get settled from her seat.

"This is a bit different from a train, I'd say." I say, shaking my head.

"It's quite fun actually."

"You've flown before?"

"With my parents, yes, before I you know, erased their memory and they went to Australia," her voice falters at the end of her sentence and I squeeze her hand, "but yes, I've been on a plane before."

"Benefits of being muggle born I suppose."

"I guess so. They serve food and drinks on the plane as well, but don't expect pumpkin juice or a candy trolly. It's mostly peanuts and crackers and soda and alcohol. Nothing too fancy," she shrugs, pulling a book from her worn beaded pouch, which thankfully got through security thanks to _my_ confundus charm I put on the officer inspecting bags in the x-ray machine, which exposes the contents of bags. If I hadn't confunded him, he would've seen the numerous amount of things in her bag that would impossibly fit to a muggle.

"How long is the flight anyway?"

"Maybe ten hours," she says casually, her nose buried in her book already.

"Ten bloody hours? You must be joking! We should have just disapparated and got it over with! This a lot of damn trouble to go to Japan!" I say in a whisper-yell.

"It'll be over soon enough. And remember," she looks up, "this is part of the experience of a honeymoon, the journey there. So please, Ronald, try to make the best of it." She puts a hand on my thigh and kisses my cheek before returning to her book as I lean my head back against the seat and close my eyes until takeoff.

After a boring and somewhat robotic safety brief from one of the flight attendants, we're ready to lift off. I look out the window as we go faster and faster until we lift off the ground and into the sky. Hermione looks out the window and smiles at the morning sky, now a bright mix of orange, pink, and blue. I see a few fluffy clouds as the plane finally levels out and I relax in my seat a little. Hermione keeps reading.

My mind wanders as I put my new headphones on. I got a neat little device called and iPod from dad as a gift. I used Harry's computer to put music on it and I can listen to it whenever I want. It helps sooth me as I listen to the music and rest my eyes, and before I can stop, I feel myself drifting to sleep.

….

"Ron!" I hear a voice in my head as a dream.

"RON!" Now I shoot awake and feel Hermione squeezing my arm.

"Hmph…what love?" I rub the sleep from my eyes and yawn, "What time is it?"

"It's been about 3 hours, I finished my book and they're serving breakfast, would you like any?" Hermione looks past me at the flight attendant who stands at my side, waiting for a response.

"Oh, yes, um, breakfast would be lovely…and would some tea be too much?" I ask curiously.

"Of course not, darling. We can do that."

"Thank you." I say as she proceeds to the next passenger.

"Breakfast? Wow, I'm excited," I say honestly as I sit up a little and stretch my neck.

"Airplane food really isn't terrible," Hermione informs me.

"Good. I'm hungry."

"You're _always_ hungry."

I shrug off the comment and look out the window at the sky, now a crisp shade of blue, fresh from the night and as pure as ever. I look down and see the European countryside, divided into small patchy-looking squares of different tones, mostly browns and greens, occasionally yellows. I feel odd, flying above everything, which is odd, coming from a quidditch player, but this is different. Everything looks perfect from far away, and I don't really want to come down. I wish I could always see the sky as it is now. Clear and endless and blue. So gorgeously blue. My thoughts are broken by a meal being placed on the fold out tray in front of me. I look up and see the flight attendant placing my meal before me and I thank her. She also gives me some tea, which I gladly accept. Hermione is given her meal as well and I examine the contents of the breakfast.

There's eggs, over easy, two slices of toast with jam, a cup of yogurt, and some fruit on the side to add in with the yogurt. Overall, a pretty good meal. I immediately dig in and find the food to be good. After breakfast, Hermione reads some more before falling asleep for a while. After a good two hours, she wakes and nudges me.

"Nice nap?" I ask, she stretches her arms above her head.

"Mhm, really nice," she nods, holding my hand.

"Good, you looked cute sleeping. I thought you might be having a good dream."

"Cute? Okay _Ronald_," She shakes her head at me and we laugh.

"What? You are cute when you sleep." I lean over and kiss her nose, then her lips. We kiss slowly and almost sensually. She is tempting me in ways I cannot explain.

For the remainder of the flight, we listen to music and laugh, already feeling like we're on our honeymoon. I show her one of my favorite songs called _I Just Don't Think I'll Ever Get Over You_ by Colin Hay. It reminds me of when I was back in school and so bemused by her, but at the same time being perplexed, invigorated, and captivated. Even at a young age she seemed different, and although we bickered and knackered each other, there was a certain bliss. I remember watching her in charms class, how diligent she was and wishing I could kiss her. I had no clue that in seven years we'd be together. The major turn in my feelings came in my fourth year, when Hermione came to my house at the end of the summer, just before we attended the world cup, and I hardly recognized her. Her face was less round, her hair was less unruly, and she was certainly more developed. And when she smiled and laughed, her eyes lit up and her nose got a cute little wrinkle in it when she giggled. I remember wondering why and how she had become so beautiful, but at the same time not really believing the reality of the situation. The reality that I _was_, in fact, in love with Hermione.

…

"Ron! We're here!" I'm shaken from another nap to Hermione's giddy tone. The plane is on the ground and passengers are starting to get up and gather their things.

"I slept through the landing? Wow." I rub my eyes and stand up with a stretch. Hermione stands, too, and we gather what little things we brought and hop in the line of passengers exiting the plane.

I hold on to Hermione's hand for dear life as we step into the terminal, which is far more crowded than the airport in London, not to mention, most people were speaking Japanese. Hermione leads me to the baggage claim, because in classic Hermione fashion, she casually studied Japanese the summer we moved in together. She's fluent. I'm not. I'm also okay with that fact.

We catch a cab to our hotel and we go to the front desk, Hermione addresses the man, presumably the manager, and asks for our room keys. The man is pleased with the fact Hermione knows Japanese and gladly checks us in and wishes us a good day as we go towards the elevator.

"Isn't this hotel beautiful?" She asks as we go up towards the top floor, where the honeymoon suite is.

"Yeah, this city is bloody crowded! I love the hustle of everything."

The elevator slowly comes to a halt and the doors open. We grab our things and head down the hall towards our room. I find the door and look at Hermione before swiping the key and opening the door. I gasp at the breathtaking room before us.

There's a huge round bed in the focus of the room. There's a real "oriental" feel to the whole place. Lots of Japanese artwork, and bamboo accents all over. To the left is the way to the bathroom, where there is a heart- shaped Jacuzzi tub and a large shower, with candles and champagne to our hearts desire. To the right of the bed is a living area with a door leading to a balcony overlooking Japan.

"Do you like it?" I turn to Hermione as we stand on the balcony.

"It's beyond anything I could have ever imagined. It's great." She slides her arms around my waist and lays her head on my chest.

"I'm so happy I married you…" I say, just above a whisper into her hair.

"Me too," she replies at the same volume, looking up and kissing me.

"Mrs. Weasley, may I escort you to the bedroom?"

"Why of course, Mr. Weasley!" She bursts with laughter as I pick her up and carry her into the romantic quarters. Everything is just right.

**There's your update, I'll have more of the honeymoon up within a week (hopefully) so PLEASE give your thoughts on this, good or bad, anonymous or signed in, I don't care. I DO CARE about your thoughts on my stuff, so let me know!**


End file.
